Il suo piccolo segreto
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —¿Tú le has dado un beso a alguna chica alguna vez? —pregunta el italiano. —¿Y-Yo! C-Claro, claro... muchos, a... a... m-muchas mujeres, todas... mujeres, claro, obvio —carraspea el alemán—, muchas. Para Lady Orochi, Feliz Navidad.


Era una soleada tarde de verano en Viena del año 1895, hacía veintinueve años desde que había acabado la guerra Pruso-austríaca por el dominio de Alemania, saliendo el albino ganador y veintiocho años desde la formación del imperio austro-húngaro, saliendo el moreno beneficiado con el matrimonio.

La relaciones habían estado tensas por catorce años hasta que en 1879, el imperio austro-húngaro y el imperio alemán habían vuelto a ser aliados comerciales a pesar de la supremacía del imperio alemán que había llegado a ese poderío gracias a los esfuerzos de Prusia y en menor medida, de su hermanito Alemania en la campaña de colonización africana contra las potencias coloniales establecidas (Inglaterra y Francia).

Cuatro años más tarde, en 1882, se forma la triple alianza con Italia y... bueno, en la actualidad los pajaritos trinan, las flores del jardín son hermosas y Hungría se dedica a las labores domésticas que taaaaaaanto aborrece con la ayuda del italiano, que vive con ellos y gracias a dios ya ha crecido lo suficiente para no llevar un vestido de mujer.

Momento perfecto en el que Prusia se acerca por el jardín con su hermanito de la mano, hermanito que ya es más alto que él y que parece que sea quien lleva de la mano al albino y no al revés, pero bueno. Tiene que hablar de algunos asuntos comerciales sobre la cosecha del próximo trimestre con el señorito, cosa que aborrece, pero sus tropas en África se encuentran peleando con el idiota de las cejas que les está dejando el culo pelado y le hacen falta suministros.

Tarea aburrida donde las haya, pero no queda más remedio. Además así su pequeño hermanito, que ya le saca más de una cabeza, podía establecer relaciones con la gente perteneciente al absurdo imperio Austro-húngaro a bien de poder conseguir "aliados" una vez que el imperio, estaba seguro, cayera hundido en la mas absoluta miseria mientras él les miraba por encima del hombro, riéndose en su absoluta gloria.

Cuando llegan a la puerta del jardín le suelta la mano, se acomoda la espada y se recoloca su sombrero tricornio azul un poco de lado para darse un aspecto más temible y más genial en general.

Hungría por su parte, termina de dar las órdenes sobre la ropa al ama de llaves principal, y vuelve a la mansión, cruzando el jardín y charlando amigablemente con Italia sobre las fresas, la comida y la ida al bosque que tienen planeada. Al acercarse al gazebo, le muestra al italiano dos manzanas y le promete que si le atrapa se llevará una, empezando a correr y gritar, perseguida por el chico (comportándose como todo menos como la Señora de Austria que es). Al salir por la puerta del gazebo, habiendo logrado escapar de Italia sólo por un centímetro, se topa prácticamente de frente con Prusia y Alemania.

—Jez... La emperatriz limpiando el jardín, qué muestra de poderío —saluda Prusia al topársela, con una sonrisa sardónica, tras sonrojarse un poquito, volviendo a colocarse el sombrero. Hungría frunce el ceño, mirándole a la cara y pensando que se ve ABSOLUTAMENTE genial... cosa que nunca jamás le diría, ni aun bajo tortura. Se sonroja levemente también y se detiene a si misma de empujarle. Sonríe.

—_Poroszország, Németország_ —les saluda sosteniéndole la mirada al albino.

—Deja las tareas esas aburridas para la mujer de la casa y vamos a cazar pronto —propone Prusia no tan en serio como debería ni tan en broma como quisiera, refiriéndose a Austria, claro.

—¿A cazar? Yo ya no hago esas tareas tan mundanas... pero sería divertido acompañarte a hacerlas algún día, ¿cazas todos los días para poder comer? —pregunta sonriendo.

—No es para comer, es un deporte, es obvio que alguien como tu no puede ver la diferencia —responde con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que alguien como yo? _Igen,_ tienes razón, hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo que cazar por ninguna causa, ahora me dedico a cosas más interesantes —Hungría se ríe un poco y toma a Prusia del brazo, como dictan las normas sociales de la época, para caminar hacia la casa.

—¿Alfarería? —pregunta bajando la vista y viendo una mancha de tierra en su vestido... Y embobándose con otras dos muy importantes cosas que hay en esa misma zona. Ella se ríe más, sonoramente y con pocos modales, apretándole un poco el brazo.

—_Nincs, nincs..._ Dirigir un imperio junto con mi esposo —replica levantándose un poco el vestido y subiendo los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Prusia nota que están entrando y se acuerda de Alemania de pronto.

—_Bruder,_ quédate jugando aquí y pórtate bien, no tardaré en salir —le pide como si Alemania fuera un niño de cinco años antes de entrar. El joven bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco hacia su hermano.

—¡Pero _bruder_! —protesta subiendo el primer escalón y frunciendo el ceño—, está la cuestión de los aranceles que te comenté ayer y me interesa hablar con _Österreich_ sobre la posibilidad de incrementar la producción de sus minas de carbón...

—_Ja, ja,_ puedes jugar en el carbón si quieres —responde Prusia obviamente sin escucharle, ni mirarle ya, cuando la puerta se cierra.

—_Verdammt..._ ni siquiera me escucha! —protesta Alemania pateando una piedra del suelo y sentándose en las escaleras recargando los codos en sus rodillas desnudas (porque, oh si, va con pantaloncillos cortos aún), pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y pensando que el ya no es un niño, en lo absoluto y que tiene ideas buenas que podrían llevarse a cabo en todos lados y que quizás ayudaran a impulsar la economía de su imperio (aun más). Últimamente detestaba venir a casa de Austria, por demasiadas razones... Todos querían tener que ver con sus asuntos, pero nadie realmente le escuchaba del todo, y tenía que pelearse con todos para lograr que alguno le hiciera caso. Y luego estaba el otro asunto... ese horrible asunto, que odiaba tanto...

Durante sus instantes de reflexión puede oír de fondo, al ala este de la casa una vocecita cantando algo.

Aprieta los ojos al escucharla palideciendo un poco y poniéndose considerablemente nervioso.

La voz sigue felizmente sin detenerse y de tanto en tanto se ríe sin dejar de cantar cual princesa de una película Disney de las que aun no existen y a Alemania esto le pone de los pelos, apretando los puños y levantándose de las escaleras, corriendo hasta el gazebo, en el momento en el que una de las doncellas de la casa entra cargada con algunos cestos con cosas compradas para la cena, le ve y le reconoce.

—Ah, señorito _Deutschland_ —le saluda.

—¡Oh! _Fraülein_ —saluda Alemania con un escueto movimiento de cabeza, esperando desde luego que desaparezca sin necesidad de hablar más con ella.

—_Herr Österreich_ dijo que estaría aquí hoy con _Herr Preussen_, ¿quiere acompañarme y tomar algo de merendar? —se ofrece muy amablemente pasándole desde ya una cesta para que la ayude.

—¿Acompañarle? —toma la cesta sorprendido caminando junto a ella —. No creo que mi _bruder_ fuera muy feliz con esto.

—_Italieeeen,_ la meriendaaaa! —llama ella hacia el lugar de donde viene la cancioncita sin escuchar demasiado al alemán, quien abre los ojos como platos.

—_W-Was?_

La mujer dirige al muchacho hacia la casa mientras la canción se detiene y se oyen unos pasos acercarse corriendo hacia ellos

—_I-Italien?_ —tartamudea un poco.

—Ah! _Ciao, Germania_ —saluda sonriendo el chico Italiano deteniéndose justo tras él después de llegar corriendo.

—_Ha-Hallo Italien..._ —susurra Alemania sonrojándose inmediatamente y dándose la vuelta de golpe con bastante rapidez, sabiendo bien quien es.

—No sabía que habías llegado ya, _ciao signiora Metzguer_ —la saluda también siguiéndoles mientras ella les detiene la puerta para que pasen a la casa—. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta mirando al alemán una vez ya han entrado.

—Llegamos hace rato —se mete las manos a los bolsillos después de dejar la canasta encima del mueble de la cocina mirando al suelo, sonrojadillo. Le mira de reojo—. Bien, ¿tu? ¿Cómo está _Österreich_?, no lo he visto y tengo que hablar con el.

—Veee~ —responde como la gran aportación inteligentísima, mientras la mujer se va a preparar un poco de pan con mermelada—. No has venido a saludarme, estaba cantando en la glorieta, ¿me oíste?

—_Ja..._ si te oí.

—Ah, y no viniste a saludarme. ¿Ya no somos amigos? —pregunta mientras mira que hay por el cesto.

—A-Amigos_. Ja._ Es sólo que, estaba haciendo cosas más importantes y por eso no fui a saludarte.

—Oh, cosas más importantes —repite un poco tristemente sacando un bote del cesto y buscando una cuchara, mirándole de reojo.

—_Ja_, cosas de estado... sabes, cosas con las mineras y revisión de los aranceles —agrega cual si alguien le hubiera hecho algún tipo de caso con eso en algún momento.

—Ah, ayer _il signiore_ Austria estuvo explicándome sobre los aranceles a ver si a mi se me ocurría algo pero no supe que decirle —se ríe idiotamente abriendo el bote y metiendo la cuchara dentro, justo antes de llevársela a la boca. Alemania frunce el ceño celoso de que a Italia le tome en cuenta si se le ocurre algo, y a el no.

—Es un tema muy interesante el de los aranceles, el día que quieras puedo explicártelo y quizás pueda ocurrírsenos algo... podríamos hacer juntas, nosotros —indica el aburrido.

—Ah, ¡seguro! —exclama pensando que lo último que le va a dejar hacer si queda con él es una junta para hablar de aranceles, pero ya es un paso que quiera verle para algo—. Oh, tienes que probar esto, mira —mete la cuchara de nuevo en el bote y se la acerca al alemán llena de miel, pensando idiotamente en un beso indirecto.

Alemania se sonroja abriendo los ojos como platos y dando un pasito para atrás, pensando en cosas mucho más vergonzosas como en, sin que venga a cuento, la lengua de Italia. Traga saliva.

Italia acerca la cuchara con la otra mano debajo para evitar que gotee, mirándole los labios

—E... es... esquenomegustala... mi-miel —susurra mintiendo como un bellaco con todos los dientes apretados, absolutamente en pánico. El moreno consigue, sin embargo tocarle los labios con la cuchara antes de apartarla mirándole un poco desconsolado.

Y Alemania saca la lengua lamiéndose el labio con ANSIA, sonrojándose más aún pensando en besos con Italia y su lengua. Aprieta los ojos y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda, con ganas de golpearse la cabeza con algo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Por dios, era Italia, su amigo de la infancia, Italia el mismo Italia de siempre, al que le gustaba bailar y dormirse en su hombro y no pasaba nada, ¿por qué estaba últimamente pensando en el tooooodo el tiempo y de ESA manera...? ¡era ENFERMIZO!

Italia le mira resoplando frustrado mientras se toma la cucharada. Hacia un tiempo de aquí en que sabía que el alemán le gustaba y cada vez tenía más ganas de probarlo pero era tan cerrado... Todo un reto, pero no iba a rendirse de eso estaba seguro.

—Eh... yo... —carraspea una vez, y luego otra —. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo —suelta como tema emergente.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pregunta yendo a mirarle—. ¿De qué?

—De... cosas. En África, cosas que no sé si debería comentar contigo... pero nuestras colonias están creciendo y pronto vamos a dominar al mundo.

En "creciendo" Italia levanta un dedo y le toca el labio superior como si aun tuviera un poco de miel en él, luego se lo lleva a sus propios labios sonriendo un poquito con los ojos entrecerrados y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Alemania se sonroja mucho más de lo que ya estaba sonrojado, apretando los ojos y volviendo a alejarse del italiano. Por dios... era un Italian**O**. Qué coño le pasaba a su cuerpo y a su cabeza y a todo... ¿Y por qué Italia tenía que tocarle todo el tiempo?

Veneciano sonríe al notarle sonrojarse y toda su expresión corporal mucho más variada y obvia que él mismo en sí. Era evidente que él también le gustaba, eso estaba mucho más que claro. Alemania suda un poco y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantaloncillos limpiándose la frente y el cuello, caminando dos o tres pasos lejos de Italia.

—¿T-Tu qué has g-gustado últimamente? —tartamudea el de ojos azules, diciendo una cosa por otra.

Sin contestar, el moreno cierra los ojos y se lame el dedo como ha visto hacer a España cuando ha ido a visitar a su hermano, suave y lentamente. Alemania abre los ojos como PLATOS, mirándole absolutamente enajenado... y es que las hormonas... pobrecito mío.

Italia abre los ojos y le mira directamente a los suyos sin guardar la lengua, sonriendo un poquito al notar cómo le mira. En un revuelo, el alemán se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta que conecta la cocina con la casa, casi corriendo.

—_Germania_ —le llama nervioso otra vez al ver que se va bajando el dedo y deteniéndose.

—_W-Was? Was?_ —pregunta girándose hacia el en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

—No te vayas, _prego_—pide mirándole con ojos de corderito cuando la doncella de Austria vuelve con los panes con mermelada. Y no hacían falta panes con mermelada para detener a Alemania en realidad, con Italia poniendo esa cara. El rubio se guarda las manos en los bolsillos otra vez mirando al suelo.

Italia sonríe al ver que no se va, sentándose y dándole las gracias a la mujer efusivamente, antes de que ella se vaya y le señale la silla de su lado al alemán para que se siente a comer. El mueve una pierna, nerviosito, y saca su reloj atado a una cadenita fina de oro para ver a qué maldita hora se van. Suspira pensando para si mismo que sea lo que sea que pasa con Italia, necesita superarlo... Traga saliva y se le acerca, sin mirarle, sentándose en la mesa.

—Preguntabas antes que había estado haciendo, fui a visitar a mi _fratello_ esta semana, en casa de _Spagna_ —explica tomando un panecito y empezando a comérselo.

—Oh —asiente mirándole y escuchándole mientras se mete un pedazo de pan a la boca, pensando en su hermano y en Austria y en los temas que preferiría estar discutiendo en lugar de estar siendo martirizado por Italia, quien le gusta muuuuuuuuucho a pesar de que está seguro de que no debería gustarle.

—Estuvimos hablando de cosas interesantes, por fin mi _fratello_ se atrevió a contarle a _Spagna_ que se hace... —le mira fijamente—. Cosas de esas a veces. Aunque _Spagna_ ya lo sabía, por supuesto, y nos explicó algunas cosas.

Alemania parpadea sin entender de qué cosas habla

—¿Se hace cosas de cuáles? —pregunta tan tranquilo, pensando que quizás son cosas interesantes, como de trabajo o así...

—Pues de... Esas —vuelve a mirarle y se sonroja imperceptiblemente—. Tú también lo haces, ¿no? Todos los hombres lo hacemos.

Alemania palidece.

—A mi me gustan las chicas y los pechos —susurra mirando a Italia, quien le mira decir eso pensando en los sonrojos y las cosas que acaba de ver y luego recuerda a su hermano diciéndole algo tremendamente parecido a España solo para evitar confesarle la verdad. Alemania sigue mirando a Italia frunciendo el ceño, pálido y con determinación.

—En realidad _Spagna_ dice que no es tan importante, por que... bueno, todos los hombres lo hacemos. Lo que es importante es lo que piensas mientras lo haces —explica Italia mirándole intensamente, un poquito incomodo.

—E-Estás hablando de... ¿de qué?

—¿De qué estás hablando tú? —pregunta de vuelta. El rubio se sonroja desviando la mirada y tomando otro pan.

—De... nada, no sé, yo sólo te estoy contestando y tu dijiste que era algo que todos los hombres hacemos y a todos nos gustan las chicas.

—Yo conozco a muchas chicas —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar esa insistencia—. Siempre hablo con ellas.

Alemania desvía la mirada, pobrecito trae un lío de aquellos.

—A veces me piden besos y cosas —sigue—. ¿Tú le has dado un beso a alguna chica alguna vez?

—¿Y-Yo?! C-Claro, claro... muchos, a... a... m-muchas mujeres, todas... mujeres, claro, obvio —carraspea —, muchas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se revuelve nervioso—. ¿Cuándo?

El rubio se sonroja y se cambia de posición, completamente incómodo con este tema.

—Quizás debería ir a ver si ya termina _Preussen._

—La_ signiora_ Metzguer nos avisará —responde el italiano sin dejar de mirarle

—Ehhh... —traga saliva y carraspea otra vez mirándole unos segundos y sonrojándose más, pensando en los besos que le ha dado a ÉL en sus sueños o en sus fantasías. Aprieta los ojos —, eso... es un... es... —carraspea.

Italia sigue mirándole muy intensamente interesadísimo en este asunto. Alemania carraspea otra vez.

—_W-Was_?

—¿Cuándo besaste a una chica? ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? —insiste.

—Y-Yo... —traga saliva desesperado, sin saber qué decir —, una... vez, no, v-varias... y se... llamaba... —carraspea —. Ernest... ERNESTINE! ERA CHICA!

Italia parpadea un poco asustado, por que Alemania nervioso y gritando da bastante miedo.

—_Verdammt_... —protesta nervioso —, ¿a qué viene la insistencia?, yo no te estoy taladrando con preguntas sobre la chicas a las que tu besas.

—Es que me gusta... estas historias. Las historias de amor, me gustan —explica un poco nerviosito también—. ¿Dónde fue que la besaste?

Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—No lo sé, en... el... jardín —responde porque de esto sí que no sabe decir mentiras.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¿En el jardín de tu casa? —sigue—. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿de qué la conocías?

—No lo sé... no lo sé porque no sé —protesta tenso apretando los puños—, ¡pero la besé y no puedes decirme que no es verdad, porque tú no estabas!

El italiano levanta las cejas con eso entendiendo de nuevo el problema y que de hecho es una mentira solo con su postura, respira aliviado y sonríe de nuevo.

Alemania se sonroja y se cruza de brazos, fastidiado, deseando irse a casa y pensando que esto era un martirio absoluto. Suficiente tenía ya con estos problemas que no parecía estar eliminando pese a sus esfuerzos.

—Ya me imagino que debía ser una chica muy guapa, ¿tenía el pelo castaño rojizo? —pregunta.

—_Ja _—responde porque es más fácil inventarse cosas cuando alguien le pregunta.

—Ah ¿y los ojos pardos?

—_Ja_ —le viene a la mente una imagen de una chica con el pelo corto y los ojos pardos, y una sonrisa enorme —. Y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Cómo yo! —sonríe. Alemania mira a Italia por unas centésimas de segundo en absoluto shock con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en las mismas.

—_NEEEEEEEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!_ —niega fervientemente con la cabeza y se pone de pie HIS TE RI CO, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado al suelo hacia atrás.

Italia se asusta un poco mirándole nervioso, levantando las manos y recogiendo los pies, del susto.

—_Nein, nein!_ ¡No se parecía a ti en absoluto! —insiste terriblemente agobiado—, ella tiene unos pechos enooormes y... es... más alta que yo y... menos delgada que tu, y...

El italiano sigue mirándole aun un poquito asustado, escuchándole.

—A mí me gustan las chi-chicas... n-no tú.

Italia suspira

—¿Entonces haces eso pensando en ella?

Alemania se sonroja

—Y-Yo... —carraspea—. _JA._

—Oh —levanta las cejas y se sonroja de forma más evidente ahora, sonriendo mucho. Alemania parpadea mirándole e incomodándose más por el sonrojo, pero sin saber por qué. El italiano se humedece los labios.

—Y... y ¿t-te gusta? —pregunta un poco idiota e inocentemente, sabiendo de sobras que sí le gusta, pero queriendo y necesitando oírlo. Alemania le mira un instante más, incómodo y de pie aún, sudando otra vez.

—_J-Ja..._ —susurra sonrojándose tres veces más antes de apretar los ojos y volver a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Deberías decírselo, quizás tu le gustes también a ella —responde sonriendo idiotamente sin poder evitarlo y apartando la vista.

—Claro que no le gusto... —murmura el saliendo por la puerta, sonrojado, con muchas ganas de largarse a casa en este instante... y también muchas ganas de llorar, pero ese era otro asunto, que a los hombres no les pasaba. Italia al oir eso se levanta corriendo con toda la velocidad que solo utiliza cuando esta huyendo o cuando está jugando al futbol, para tomarle del brazo.

—P-Puedes... espera un momento, _prego._ ¿Puedes ayudarme en una cosa? —pide sin soltarle del brazo con las dos manos antes que se vaya.

Alemania, que estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento violento para que le soltara el brazo, traga saliva y mira a Italia a la cara.

—_Per favore_ —insiste. El rubio relaja un poco los hombros y asiente levemente. Italia sonríe y le acaricia un poco el brazo, suavemente, sin soltarle, tirando de él para dirigirle.

A Alemania se le pone la piel de gallina, reaccionando y volviendo a tensarse sin darse cuenta de la causa. Aun así se deja dirigir.

—Tengo... necesito buscar en un baúl que está sobre mi armario, en mi cuarto y no consigo alcanzarlo —se inventa sobre la marcha lo primero que se le ocurre.

—¿Cómo lo subiste ahí la primera vez? —indica sin dejar de moverse en la dirección en la que le pide.

—Uno de los mayordomos del _signiore_ me ayudó —responde por que eso sí es verdad.

—Seguro el podría habértelo bajado ya —responde un poquito más tranquilo porque esto es bastante más manejable.

—Ah... sí —responde y vacila un poco por que se le acaba de ocurrir—. Veee~ —responde tan feliz como si fuera idiota. El rubio sigue en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto del italiano, buscando el baúl con la mirada en cuanto entran que está ahí, sobre el armario tal como le han prometido, mientras Italia reza para que Alemania no sea lo bastante alto para llegar

Alemania se acerca al armario y levanta los brazos poniéndose de puntas... y el italiano tiene suerte, porque aunque Alemania es alto, es incapaz de alcanzar el baúl. Italia sonríe ampliamente y se acerca mirándole e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Si me subo en algo podré bajarlo —sentencia mirando hacia arriba sin notar la mirada del italiano sobre el.

—No, no... —pide—. No lo bajes, o luego tendré que pedir que me ayuden a subirlo y_ il_ _signiore _Austria me reñirá. Mejor levántame a mi para que yo lo alcance —pide volviendo a tomarle del brazo. El alemán parpadea poniéndose otra vez nervioso, mirando a Italia a la cara y luego al brazo.

—¿Q-Que te cargue? —pregunta bastante inseguro tragando saliva.

—Sí, sí... no soy muy grande y tu eres muy fuerte, no pesaré mucho para ti, así puedo buscar lo que necesito sin necesidad de bajarlo —sigue pidiendo aparentemente de forma inocente. Alemania vacila un poco buscando un pretexto para no cargarle, sin encontrarlo realmente. Se sonroja levemente acercándose al armario y extendiendo los brazos.

Italia se le acerca sonriendo más y sonrojándose un poco. El rubio se sonroja nada más con la cara de Italia y su cercanía, humedeciéndose los labios y tomándolo de la cintura... pensando que esto debe ser una pesadilla, porque ni siquiera es uno de ESOS sueños, ya que no está pasando nada más que este suplicio.

El italiano pone las manos en sus hombros y se le pega todo lo que puede, poniéndole una mano en el cuello hundiéndosela en el pelo de la nuca como quien no quiere la cosa.

Alemania cierra los ojos y levanta a Italia lo mejor que puede, temblando un poquito, súper nervioso, sintiendo la mano de Italia DEMASIADO bien en su cuello y en general a Italia todo lo cerca que se puede sentir, con el corazón aceleradísimo.

El moreno trata de sentarse sobre sus hombros, no sin antes intentar tocar las regiones vitales del alemán con un pie "por accidente" para el suplicio del alemán, que pega un salto de aquellos cuando se las roza tomándole de las piernas y consiguiendo que se siente en sus hombros, llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales en cuanto lo logra, sonrojado y avergonzado.

Italia aprieta la cabeza de Alemania con sus muslos para no caerse cuando le suelta las piernas.

—¿Peso mucho? ¿Estás bien?

—_Nein_ —responde escuetamente, en realidad más a la segunda pregunta que a la primera. El moreno abre el baúl sin dejar de removerse un poco sobre sus hombros, acariciándole el pecho con los talones, las mejillas con las piernas y su nuca con sus propias regiones vitales.

Alemania aprieta los ojos y trata de respirar lo mas tranquilo que puede, volviéndose a hacer a si mismo el lavado de cerebro de "Italia es un chico, es tu amigo, está arriba de ti y a ti te gustan las CHICAS así que tienes que dejar de tener estos problemas con ITALIA... ", mientras aprieta los ojos.

Mientras el italiano mete la cabeza en el baúl y por supuesto se concentra mucho más en como mover las piernas sobre el rubio, que en buscar dentro del baúl.

—¿Y-Ya acabas?

—No consigo alcanzarlo, está más al fondo, ¿puedes levantarme más? —pide.

El alemán aprieta los ojos levantando las manos y poniéndolas en los muslos del italiano, levantándole con los brazos, acariciándole levemente sin poder evitarlo. Veneciano se sonroja un montón con la cabeza dentro del baúl.

—U-Un poco más, _prego_ —pide en un tono un poco más ronroneante de lo que amerita.

Alemania se pone de puntas, odiándose a si mismo por estar pensando en lo que está pensando y por estar reaccionando ridículamente ante Italia. Aprieta los ojos.

—A-Aun no alcanzo —miente Italia apretando las piernas, temblando, moviéndose para hacer fricción pensando que NUNCA va a contarle esto a nadie en cuanto a la forma que tuvo que usar para engañar a Alemania y conseguir que le tocara un poco. Y si pensaba alguien que sus hormonas no están revolucionadas que se lo digan al campanario de Venecia que hace fuerza contra la nuca de Alemania ahora mismo.

El alemán, que SIGUE pensando que todo esto es problema únicamente suyo, sufre levantando un poquito más las manos hacia el culo del italiano, haciendo más presión aun para que se levante, sin querer pensar demasiado en qué es exactamente lo que fricciona contra su cabeza, demasiado preocupado por sus propias regiones vitales DEMASIADO alegres en este momento.

Italia revuelve las caderas en las manos de Alemania para dar la sensación de que se cae y tenga que moverlas palpándole TODO el culo. A lo que el rubio, claro, magrea el culo y le medio estampa contra el armario girando un poco.

El moreno se asusta agarrándose fuerte del armario sin dejar de moverse para que le toque y en una de estas, estira la pierna buscando las regiones vitales del alemán con el talón, pero él le detiene la pierna con la mano, a la desesperada, poniéndose la otra mano en las regiones vitales avergonzado.

Así que Italia pierde el equilibrio escurriéndose por el costado de Alemania mientras agarra con la mano sin ni mirar, cualquier cosa de dentro del baúl y el alemán le toma de la cintura o de donde puede apretándole protectoramente contra si y contra el armario, para evitar que se caiga. Lo cual deja al moreno sin aire y con el corazón casi en taquicardia, mirando a Alemania fijamente, sonrojado de manera evidente.

Pero Alemania está tan normal, fresco como una lechuga. Se ríe un poco y le separa con naturalidad dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con camaradería, como haría con su hermano, mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo con tranquilidad.

Si... eso es lo que desearía nuestro querido alemán que pasara, desgraciadamente... NO pasa.

Alemania está rojo como un jitomate, sudoroso, tembloroso y avergonzado. Mira a Italia a la cara un instante, aterrorizado al pensar que quizás Italia se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado, y se ha dado cuenta de... su asqueroso y enfermo secreto. El sonido de su propio corazón resuena en sus oídos.

Italia se ha dado cuenta de todo su problema pero ahora mismo está acordándose de todo lo fuerte y rubio y guapo que es Alemania, potenciado por el asunto de que está sonrojado y medio despeinado... y todas las fantasías que tiene en las que le abraza y le detiene contra este mismo armario como está haciendo ahora, con toda la fuerza bruta de sus potentes músculos. Se humedece los labios y pide con todo TODO su cuerpo y expresión facial "bésame ahora" sin soltar palabra.

Y al rubio le llega el mensaje... distorsionado. Le mira a los labios, y se humedece los suyos, y con el corazón desbocado desea con TODAS sus ganas besarle, y decirle que es el quien le gusta, y en quien sueña y en quien piensa cuando está haciendo cosas sucias. Tiembla un poco y se acerca levemente a los labios del italiano

Italia lo nota levantando un segundo las cejas antes de cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios mientras en su mente grita "SIIII! Por fin! Por fiiiiin!" deja caer de su mano lo que ha sacado del baúl que son algunos dibujos en carboncillo de cuerpos desnudos adivinad de quien.

Y cuando está a menos de un palmo y el italiano cierra los ojos, al escuchar los dibujos caer al suelo algo hace click en su cabeza recordando que el es un chico. Italia es un chico... y seguramente dejaría de hablarle para siempre si se enterara de lo que está pensando, su hermano le encerraría y el mismo Austria se avergonzaría de él... así que bruscamente le suelta y sale por la puerta corriendo aterrorizado.

A lo que el moreno se queda con un palmo de narices, parpadeando durante varios segundos sin tener ni idea de qué ha pasado con su beso.

—_Verdammtverdammtverdammtverd ammt _—susurra Alemania muy muy espantado, bajando las escaleras y yendo al salón en donde cree que está su hermano, volviendo a pensar en salir corriendo de aquí e irse a su casa lo ANTES POSIBLE

Pero para la desgracia del alemán, Prusia sigue aun discutiendo con Austria, mientras Italia suspira frustrado y se va al baño a tranquilizarse, lo cual no es como que le lleve mucho rato mientras se oyen, no obstante, algunos _"vaffanculo" "Che cazzo? stronzo di merda"_

Alemania entra igual al salón en donde está Prusia y Austria, pálido y con el corazón acelerado, sudando frío.

—Voy a casa.

—Ah... _Bruder,_ te he pedido que te portes bien y no molestes —protesta Prusia al oírle, Austria le mira sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Te encuentras bien, _Deutschland_? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

Alemania mira a Austria bastante desconsolado.

—V-Voy a casa —vuelve a susurrar, volviendo a tener ganas de irse corriendo y de llorar, lo cual es tremendamente extraño en él.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —pregunta Prusia notando ahora la cara que trae, preocupado. Siempre nos ha encantado la facilidad y velocidad de los alemanes para notar las cosas.

—Nada. No me ha pasado nada —se le empañan un poco los ojos y se riñe a si mismo mentalmente por esto, haciendo tripas corazón —. Voy a casa.

—Espera, ya acabamos —pide Prusia—. ¡¿ No les habrás dicho a tus empleados que le hagan algo verdad, señorito?! —se vuelve a Austria acusándole—. Porque eso no puedo permitirlo.

—_Preussen_, en qué maldito momento se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que yo sería tan estúpido como tu para pensar que hacerle algo a _Deutschland_ en mi propia casa y contigo presente podía ser buena idea —replica el austríaco.

Alemania mira al austriaco un instante, pensando que querría hablar con el, y contarle y seguro el le ayudaría quizás más que su hermano que sigue creyendo que tiene cinco años.

—¡Yo no soy estúpido! ¡Solo mira la cara que trae! —le discute el albino de nuevo—. No estaba así cuando hemos llegado.

—Solo pregúntale a él, quizás eso nos explique de una forma más rápida y práctica que solo estas acusándome de manera infundada —Austria señala a Alemania, quien resopla, pensando que le da igual la discusión y todos los demás, y que lo único que pasa es que nadie le entiende (como buen adolescente). Se da la media vuelta mirando a Austria de reojo con cierto resentimiento.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, señorito! Sé exactamente lo que... —Prusia se detiene al notar que se da la vuelta—. ¡Eh! ¡Espera!

—Sólo voy a casa —sisea Alemania apretando los dientes odiándoles a todos.

—_Nein, nein._ No he acabado. Espera cinco minutos más, _bitte _—pide Prusia intentando negociar con él.

—¿Ya has saludado a Veneciano? Estaba esperándote, ¿por qué no vas a verle un rato en lo que tu _bruder _y yo acabamos esto?—añade Austria dulcemente en lo que es, aparentemente otro intento de negociar, pero mejor que el de Prusia.

—_Verdammt!_ —protesta Alemania apretando otra vez los dientes —, _Nein._ Voy a casa ahora, me da igual lo que digan, no debí haber venido. Odio estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no dejas de decirle a todo el mundo lo que hacer? —bufa Prusia fulminando a Austria y levantándose acercándose a Alemania—. Esto es tú culpa, señorito.

—No parece que tus métodos sean mucho mejores, _Preussen_ —replica Austria con desprecio—. _Deutschland, bitte,_ por que no mejor te quedas aquí el resto de la reunión con nosotros, quizás puedas aprender alguna cosa —propone jugando lo que para él es otra carta segura.

Alemania vacila un poquito pensando que esto es una mierda, con las ganas que el hubiera tenido de que le invitarán al principio y si así hubiera sido no habría pasado más de todo eso, mira a Austria enfadado.

—Pero tienes que portarte bien —añade Austria—. Y no andar gritando o molestando.

—¡Eh! ¡Pues claro que se porta bien! Deja de reñirle, su _bruder_ soy yo —protesta Prusia.

—_Was?!_ —pregunta a Alemania ahora fastidiado con Austria que parecía empeñado en tratarle casa vez como si fuera un niño más pequeño al igual que su hermano.

—Pues empieza actuar como tal —le replica Austria a Prusia—. Y tú no te sorprendas que no he sido yo el que ha entrado interrumpiendo una reunión sin siquiera golpear la puerta —añade para Alemania.

—La mitad de la reunión es sobre mí y mis cosas ¡Y ni siquiera me han invitado!

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —insiste Prusia a la vez que Alemania cuando alguien golpea suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante —concede el paso Austria pensando que alguien más gritando es justo lo que necesita este asunto.

—¡Sólo quiero ir a casa! Puedo ir sólo, ya vendrás tu más tarde —se queja Alemania hacia Prusia entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido.

—_Excusi_ —saluda suavemente una sonrisita conocida por todos y Alemania palidece otra vez callándose y pegándosele a la pared, pensando que esto es peor que una pesadilla.

—Pero... —empieza a discutir Prusia con su hermano cuando nota que se pega a la pared mientras Italia cierra la puerta a su espalda.

—Solo quería devolverle a _Germania_ antes de que se marche a casa este papel que se le ha caído antes, —pide Italia para Austria un poquito acojonado—. Creo que es algo importante.

El alemán se imagina cualquier cantidad de cosas que pueden estar escritas en un papel que él sabe bien que no tiró.

—T-Tengo que ir a casa —murmura el alemán pensando que se ha cargado todo y que no quiere hablar con nadie más nunca más y que les odia a todos.

Italia se acerca a Alemania mirándole fijamente, sonrojándose un poquito otra vez, pero andando con determinación y le tiende un papel enrollado y atado con una cinta de terciopelo rojo. Le mira a los ojos. Alemania no le mira a la cara, tomando el papel torpemente

—_Grazie mile_ —le agradece a Austria al volverse a él y se dirija de nuevo hacia fuera. Austria asiente con la cabeza para el italiano y luego mira a Alemania con curiosidad quien levanta la vista y le mira irse con cierta tristeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Prusia así de bestia que también tiene curiosidad.

—Es un documento que se me ha caído —miente de manera evidente

—Pero si no traías ningún documento —replica Prusia que es terrible para notar cuando la gente le miente para que no pregunte más.

—Voy a casa —suelta una última vez caminando hacia la puerta—. _Guten tag_.

—Ah! —vuelve a protestar Prusia mientras Austria hace un comentario sardónico al respecto de lo bien controlado que le tiene y empiezan a discutir otra vez.

Alemania sale del cuarto y de la casa, deteniéndose afuera de las rejas del jardín por donde sabe que va a salir su hermano. Mira el papel en sus manos y lo abre.

Es el mejor de los dibujos que han salido del baúl en el que se le reconoce perfectamente y está absolutamente desnudo en una buena postura para su culo. Solo pone "_Vendetta_" y un corazón. Es una clara muestra, según el italiano, de que Alemania también le gusta, tiene bastantes dibujos más como ese y para él es más que evidente que si ha estado dibujándole es por que ha estado pensando en él. La Vendetta es por el beso que no le ha dado, esta intentando que se sienta tan frustrado como él y el corazón es para animarle ha hacerlo a la próxima ocasión.

Quiero advertir que esto sobrepasa el entendimiento del alemán

Alemania se sonroja parpadea y parpadea otra vez, impresionado con el dibujo sin entender... ¿Venganza? ¿Venganza de qué? Por intentar besarle, seguro... Quizás planeaba decírselo a todo el mundo.

El corazón era un claro signo de que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, quizás todo esto quería decir que no volvería a hablarle. Aprieta los ojos y recarga la espalda en la pared, sin entender realmente un pimiento, tratando de no apanicarse. Quizás todo eran conjeturas suyas e Italia no se había dado cuenta de nada... Pero ¿el dibujo qué quería decir? Tenía que olvidarse de este asunto lo antes posible, tenían que gustarle las CHICAS.

xoOXOox

Alemania, sentado en el comedor de su casa, un siglo más tarde, se sonroja cuando Italia acaba de contar esa anécdota a la hora de la comida.

—Eh... —carraspeo—, alguien debió haber... —carraspeo—. Hablado conmigo entonces.

—Yo estaba intentándolo pero cada vez te ibas corriendo — opina Italia con mucho desinterés.

—Alguien mayor —replica el alemán.

—Si hubieras confiado en mi tu secreto, te habría ayudado —opina Prusia, cosa que todos dudamos. Es decir, habría intentado ayudarle con todo su corazón, pero seguramente habría sido un desastre

Alemania mira a Austria por que no estaba pensando en Prusia precisamente con "alguien mayor".

—No se puede pedir a la primavera que llegue en febrero y por mucho que yo te hubiera dicho, eras tu mismo tenías que darte cuenta de esas cosas —replica Austria tras carraspear.

Alemania gruñe pensando que con ayuda de alguien lo hubiera pasado MUCHO menos mal mientras Prusia sigue protestando porque nunca confían en él mientras Italia le cuenta detalles morbosos al respecto de como de sonrojado y tembloroso estaba su hermano, a lo que logra que se descojone.

—¡No estaba sonrojado y tembloroso! Estaba incómodo.

—No era tan fácil saber lo que te estaba pasando, siempre fuiste un niño muy poco expresivo... —insiste Austria a lo que a Italia le da la risa floja. Alemania les mira a los dos sin entender

—Claro que era perfectamente expresivo, yo siempre supe lo que le pasaba —se ríe el italiano.

—Y me tratabas como un mocoso inútil —agrega Alemania en un murmullo hacia Austria y luego se gira a Italia—. No pasaba nada, sólo estaba confundido.

—Eras bastante mocoso entonces —responde Austria dulcemente.

—Para nada, ya sabía para qué servía todo —se ríe el italiano y Prusia, que está acostumbrado a estos chistes con Francia y España lo entiende descojonándose también.

—Eso se lleva en la sangre —se ríe Prusia

—¡No era ningún mocoso! Tenía ideas buenas que nadie escuchaba y... —se detiene —. _Mein gott._

Prusia se ríe más y Austria niega con la cabeza mientras se le escapa un poco la sonrisa. Alemania se cruza de brazos mirando con especial recelo a Austria.

—Nunca llegue a conocer a Ernestine —comenta Italia. Alemania se sonroja con ese comentario desviando la mirada—. Y eso que la busqué por todas partes, pregunte a todo el servicio de tu casa para saber si alguien la conocía ¿Tu recuerdas haber tenido alguna Ernestine sirviendo el tu casa? —le pregunta a Prusia. Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz

—_Ja,_ pero fue mucho mucho más tarde —responde Prusia—. Había un jardinero llamado Ernest, creo...

—¡Basta! —protesta Alemania sonrojado e increíblemente tenso.

—No creo que sea necesario molestar tanto _a Deutschland_ si sabes perfectamente que se la inventó, _Italien_ —riñe un poco Austria sin dejar de sonreír, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta por que están comiendo.

—Veee~ —se ríe Italia, Alemania FULMINA a Austria y Hungría no puede evitar reírse también

—¿Te inventaste a una chica? —pregunta Prusia que acaba de enterarse de esto

—_Nein!_ —protesta Alemania incómodo sin saber cómo salir del lío

—Me dijo que se habían besado para no confesar que le gustaba yo —explica Italia a Prusia tan tranquilamente.

—Ah, _West_... que tonto! por que no le hablaste de Gertel? —sonríe Prusia—. Era nuestra cocinera y estaba ENAMORADA de él, siempre le ponía el pedazo más grande y la mejor fruta y el plato con más salsa. _Spanien_ y _Frankreich _siempre lo decían, te acuerdas? y él ni la miraba —se ríe. Alemania mira a Prusia y parpadea, dándose cuenta en este momento. Oh sí, en este. Que ciertamente podía haberse inventado mejor algo con ella y no con el jardinero.

—¿Podríamos dejar este tema en paz?

Italia mira a Alemania nerviosito con la cocinera de la que no sabía nada y decide que si no la usó fue porque no era tan importante, así que se le pasa el problema enseguida sonriendo feliz.

—Yo creo que Alemania no se acuerda siquiera de la cocinera. —suelta Hungría bestia como es e Italia le sonríe a la chica.

—Pues no sé por cqué no, estaba gorda y tenía un par de melones así —suelta Prusia refiriéndose a sus tetas haciendo el gesto con las manos y Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Aportación vital donde las haya —comenta Austria para Prusia mientras Hungría le da un golpecito al albino en el pecho.

—A _Preussen_ le gustaba _Ungarn_ —suelta Alemania intentando defenderse —. Estaba todo el tiempo viéndole el escote.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla Prusia sonrojándose y volviéndose a su hermano con cara de "prometiste que era un secreto". Hungría se ríe bobamente sonrojándose pensando que a ella le ENCANTABA Prusia. Italia se ríe también y Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y tú le guardaste un lugar a_ Schweiz_ en el _Musikverein _por décadas —suelta para Austria, quien mira fijamente a Alemania por encima de las gafas con cara de "no quieres que empecemos a decir todas las cosas que hacías tu y todos notamos"

—Pues no soy sólo yo el de los sucios secretos —indica pensando que de Italia no tiene NADA que decir que le avergüence, Hungría levanta las cejas algo sorprendida de la frase "sucios secretos" saliendo de la boca de Alemania y el moreno le sonríe.

—Me gusta ser tu sucio secreto, _amore._

El alemán se sonroja, abre la boca… y la cierra un segundo más tarde, dándose por vencido esta vez. Ciertamente, Italia era su sucio secreto.

* * *

**Glosario de términos:**

**Poroszország, Preussen: **Albino, ojos rojos y sonrisa maliciosa. Ornitofílico y la más absoluta definición de "trasto". Pero está mundialmente reconocido como Awesome, cuando mundialmente solo se refiere a si mismo.

**Németország, Deutschland, Germania:** Rubio, ojos azules, eficiente, sobremusculado, parece ser el único que tiene dinero... luego dicen que Italia es tonto. Pena que tenga el mismo registro de expresiones diferentes que Daniel Radcliff (o lo que es lo mismo, una piedra). También tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.

**Igen, Ja:** Sí

**Nincs, Nein: **No

**Bruder, Fratello: **Hermano

**Österreich: **Moreno, irritante, pedante, egoísta y cabrón. Pero sabe tocar el piano y hacer Applestrudel, aunque nadie se explique como no le pidió a alguien más que lo hiciera en su lugar.

**Verdamnt: **Maldita sea

**Fraülein, Signiora:** Señora

**Herr, signiore:** Señor

**Italien: **Le gusta cantar, comer, beber y dormir. Así que canta, come, bebe y duerme. Y sigo diciendo, en serio, ¿la gente le considera tonto? WTF?

**Was: **"-¿Qué significa "Was"? – Que. –Was. – Que. -WAS!"

**Ciao, Hallo:** Hola

**Prego, per favore, bitte: **Por favor

**Spagna, Spanien:** Moreno, el chico de las sonrisas, los ojos verdes, la charla incesante y los tomates, el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo, siempre que no esté durmiendo o cantando como Italia.

**Vaffanculo, Che cazzo? Stronzo di merda: **Ehm… "¡Anda ya! ¿Qué debe haber pasado? ¡Eres una persona muy desagradable!"

**Excusi: **Perdón (con permiso)

**Grazie mile: **Mil gracias

**Guten tag: **Buenas tardes

**Mein gott: **Dios mío

**Frankreich: **Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo. Todo sinónimos según Inglaterra.

**Schweiz: **Rubio, malhumorado, histérico, de gatillo fácil y neutral (o eso quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo) Posee una gran cantidad de premios por la paz que no dudará en usar para reventarle cabeza a cualquiera que perturbe la suya.

**Musikverein: **La Wiener Musikverein de Viena, Austria, es un edificio que alberga varias salas de conciertos y otras instituciones musicales, que se abrió al público el 6 de enero de 1870. La sala principal es famosa por su acústica, que la sitúa entre las tres mejores salas del mundo en lo que respecta a la sonoridad, junto con el Symphony Hall de Boston, y el Concertgebouw de Ámsterdam. Es la sede de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena.

**Amore: **Amor

* * *

_En fin, una historia más o menos cortita, no es de Navidad pero es bastante alegre, así que esperamos que te ayude a pasar unas buenas fiestas. Y sobre todo, a Lady Orochi, para quién fue escrita, Feliz Navidad y ojalá te guste, de parte de tus amigas invisibles!_


End file.
